R and Julie: The Simple Life
by notmarge
Summary: The ongoing tale of R and Julie. Sequel to 'Human'. More fluff and fun for your reading enjoyment!
1. Chapter 1: Seven Days Make A Week

I do not own Warm Bodies. It's just awesome.

R and Julie: The Simple Life

**Hello again! Hope you're interested in another story! If so, then let us begin. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Seven Days Make a Week

R and Julie were engaged and planning to be married in a week. When they announced their engagement to Julie's dad and Nora (who already knew) and Marcus (who did not know but wasn't surprised in the least bit), everyone expressed sincere happiness. Colonel Grigio even poured them each a glass of wine to celebrate. The taste didn't suit R, but the gesture meant a lot to him so he drank it and felt fuzzy for a while afterward.

Marcus and Nora immediately set about telling everyone they knew and everyone they did not know about the engagement. The news received positive reception until the next day when R and Julie came home to find Marcus tending to Nora's bruised and swollen right-hand knuckles with a damp, cold cloth. Nora insisted it was nothing important, but Marcus threw her modesty right out the window by regaling them with the impressive tale.

Marcus and Nora had been out at the market area, trading for some needed supplies. Several humans, newly reborn humans, and recovering Corpses were at the market as well. Some people were trading, some were just out enjoying the fresh air. It was a peaceful community scene. Until a young blond guy approached Nora.

"Hey, pretty Nora," he said, leering at her.

"Hey, Steve," Nora responded absently, shrugging him off.

"Heard your friend's shacking up with a Corpse." He edged suggestively into her personal space. "Kinda kinky, huh?"

Marcus noticed the growing tension from several yards away and politely excused himself from his conversation, making his way toward them.

"Bug off, Steve. Leave me alone." Nora tried to move around him, but he blocked her way.

Marcus arrived at Nora's side. "Hey, man. She said she wants to be left alone," he said quietly, trying to keep the peace.

Steve cut his eyes at Marcus. "Stagger away, Corpse-y. Go find some brains."

Then he refocused on Nora. "Come on, Nora. I got a question for ya. Tell me, is _everything_ _always_ stiff on a Corpse? Might be worth getting bit, ya know. "

Nora had enough. Before Steve could react, she reached way back and asserted herself, punching him directly in the face with all her might. Apparently, angered and sans firearm, willowy Nora could hulk out and punch like a crazed boxer. One shot was all it took and her unfortunate opponent had to be guided, bleeding profusely, to the medical tent while Nora was ushered quickly home by a jubilant Marcus.

"Oh man, was she quick! BAM! Punched him right in the nose! Might even be broken! Ha!"

Marcus was practically giddy. He leaned over and gave Nora a smacking kiss right on the cheek. She waved him away with a flutter of her unbruised hand, laughing.

"Maybe Dad should give you a Purple Heart," Julie suggested, impressed.

R was the only one not making light of the situation. Brow furrowed, he considered Nora and her injured hand seriously.

_This is bad. I had no idea this was going to happen. Maybe we should reconsider our plans._ "Nora, I'm so sorry. I'd didn't mean for this to happen."

The room was silent for a moment.

_Can they hear my thoughts?_ R wondered. _Are they thinking the same thing?_ _Am I the only one?_

Julie looked at R with fire in her eyes, ready to speak. Marcus beat her to it and voiced the sentiments of everyone else in the room.

"Bro, that guy was a moron. And I _will_ kick you in the babymaker if you say anything that stupid again in your _entire_ life. That's a real threat too 'cause I know you're gonna be needing that equipment real soon."

A blush crept over R's handsome face as he rolled his eyes and looked away. The girls murmured in agreement.

"I'm an even better punch with my left hand, buddy." Nora glowered at him. "Don't even _think_ about this being your fault!"

Marcus, still holding Nora's damaged hand, turned back to her, immediately sank to one knee, and stated emphatically, "I love you, Nora! Marry me now! We'll spend the rest of our lives together, just punching people!"

Nora laughed, "Oh, get _up_!" she huffed and heaved him to feet. Marcus managed to keep a gentle hold on her bruised hand throughout the display. He even kissed her swollen knuckles and gave her a teasing wink.

* * *

Three days before the wedding, an elderly woman showed up on their doorstep with a dark suit in her hands, offering it to R.

"My son was about your height," she explained kindly. "And I think it would fit you. I can even make alterations to it if need be. Would you be so kind as to accept it?"

R was bewildered at the notion that she thought _he_ was helping _her_.

Then a quieting thought occurred to him. _Maybe she needs this like I needed my vinyl. _He felt deeply touched by the gesture.

"Thank you," R replied sincerely. "I'd be very grateful for your help."

Her name was Marie. R introduced her to Julie, who promptly hugged her and brought her straight into the house. Together, Marie and Julie chatted, worked, and fawned over R in his suit. In the end, the clothing was special and fit him quite well.

* * *

Marcus performed an impromptu rehearsal wedding for them in his own indomitable fashion the next day. They were standing in front of the house, discussing the upcoming ceremony. It was misting slightly, but Nora hadn't yet opened her umbrella. She rather liked the rain.

Marcus suddenly turned, commanded R to kneel in the mud, and take Julie's hand. R complied and knelt before her. Julie grinned at him. She sensed rather than saw the big clear umbrella Nora opened and held over their heads.

"Alright, R. Repeat after me. Julie, I pledge my life to yours forever. I promise to do everything you say. I promise to never leave farts in the sheets and always leave the toilet lid down. I promise to always be your ready and willing boy toy and hold your hair back whenever you puke. I promise to change all the diapers of our many children and let Marcus mooch off us anytime he wants. I promise to do all this and much more now and forever."

R managed to repeat most of what Marcus said with a straight face. When he mentioned the diapers and babies, he and Julie both blushed. Nora struggled to contain her giggles enough to hold the umbrella still over them. When R finished reciting the peculiar vows, Julie pulled him up from the mud and kissed him. Then she kissed Marcus' cheek and hugged Nora while R and Marcus eyeballed each other.

"Toilets and diapers?" R questioned Marcus, squinting his eyes.

"Eh," Marcus shrugged casually. "You were gonna have to do it anyway, man."

Finally, Julie turned to her father standing off to the side and hugged him too. He had silently witnessed the entire display with no reaction but a single raised eyebrow.

"That was great and all," she said, glancing at Marcus with a smirk. "But will you still marry us, Dad?"

Colonel John Grigio looked relieved. "I was hoping you'd say that. Anyway, I guess you can't expect any better from a brain-eating Corpse," he stated dryly.

They all stood in shock for a moment. _Did he just make a joke?_ R thought, stunned. _No way._

Marcus laughed first, good-natured as always. Then he held out his hands in front of him in an overly theatrical zombie fashion and intoned dramatically, "Mmm, toliets and diapers and _brains_!"

Everyone laughed. Even Colonel Grigio chuckled. He and Marcus shook hands. The preparations for the wedding moved forward.

* * *

The day before the wedding, R was so nervous he couldn't seem to do anything right. He dropped everything he tried to hold. He forgot so many things that he finally just wrote down whatever he wanted to remember. Then he would forget where he had put the paper. He tangled his words so much he eventually gave up talking and simply nodded or shook his head during social interactions. He was a glorious mess. And the idiot in his head was having a field day.

Nora approached him early that evening, coming right in the open door of the bathroom as he was brushing his teeth.

"Hey, R."

He jerked in surprise, dropping his toothbrush in the sink. Again. He grumbled at the inanimate object and picked it up.

"Bad day?" Nora inquired sweetly.

R shook his head and resumed brushing his teeth. _Why are you in the bathroom with me, Nora?_

Nora sat on the closed toilet lid and hugged one leg to her chest, rested her chin on her knee, and stared at him intently.

_Okay, Nora, I can't take much more anxiety right now. _"What?" he asked, quietly, tensely.

As always, Nora spoke directly. "Are you having second thoughts about getting married?"

R carefully placed the toothbrush down without dropping it and turned to her. "No," he answered honestly, looking her in the eye.

"Okay, sit," Nora commanded, gesturing toward the tub.

"In the tub?" he questioned. _Are you kidding?_

She nodded. "Yeah, it's comfortable. Trust me."

He did as instructed, sitting down in the dry, empty tub. _Hey, you're right; not too bad._

He faced her, feeling foolish.

"R, if you don't want to get married, you need to say something quick. Time's running out."

R shook his head. "I _do_ want to get married," he said emphatically. "It was my idea, remember? I'm just nervous about being in front of people. Something might go wrong. Somebody might say something. Anything could happen."

Nora smiled. "R, who are you doing this wedding for?"

R didn't have to think about it at all. "Julie. I just want to be married to her. This is how it goes, right?"

Nora nodded thoughtfully, then said, "Then just keep your eyes on her. Just like you've always done. And you'll be fine."

She rose and approached him. He panicked for a second. _She's not going to drown me, is she?_

Nora did not attempt to drown R. Instead, she kissed the tips of her fingers and touched them to his forehead in an affectionate manner before winking at him.

"And remember to go to the bathroom before the ceremony."

As Nora straightened up, they noticed Julie standing in the doorway, taking in the unusual scene. R, fully dressed, sitting in a dry bathtub, Nora hovering over him. Grinning mysteriously at Julie, Nora sashayed out of the room without an explanation. Julie, a bewildered expression on her lovely face, had only one statement.

"Why are you dressed in the bathtub?"

R couldn't answer her. He just shook his head, chuckling. _Oh man, I love this life._

* * *

**Everybody loves feedback, including me. Leave a review if you like. =)**

**Thanks to Arrowshot, Dragon-Wolf-Mustang Rider, Enchanted19, Fullmetal chibi-chan, HeartsBurstIntoFire17, Lady Shaye, Super Hero Geek, cheers4life, vickydetos, GreendayU294, and TheEpicDuck123 for your support. You are marvelous! **


	2. Chapter 2: Kind of a Big Deal

I do not own Warm Bodies. It's just awesome.

R and Julie: The Simple Life

* * *

Chapter 2: Kind of a Big Deal

On the day of the wedding, Nora opened the door to find two children standing together on the stoop. The dark skinned boy held out a large bundle of wildflowers and the small pale girl offered a wildflower garland she had twisted together to adorn Julie's head. When Nora accepted them with thanks, they grinned happily at her and ran away before she could ask them their names. R would have recognized them and been glad to see them among the living.

The actual wedding ended up being a bigger affair than they had originally anticipated. Thanks to Marcus and Nora, news had spread quickly about R and Julie's nuptials. Theirs was the first union between a human and a newly reborn human. Most of the people of the city saw it as evidence of the continuing rebirth of the world. Humans, recovering Corpses, and newly reborn humans alike wanted to be part of yet another miracle of the newly exhumed world. It was kind of a big deal.

The serene, blue sky held lazily drifting, puffy, white clouds. Warm, gentle spring breezes wafted through the air. It seemed as though God and nature were displaying their approval of this extraordinary union as well. It would have been just as perfect to R and Julie if it had been pouring rain. All they could see were each other.

At three o'clock, without pomp or circumstance, R and Julie met together on the front steps of the Grigio house. R wore the suit Marie had given him, wildflowers in his lapel. He looked very spruce. Julie wore the dress she had been wearing the day the wall came down. She held her wildflower bouquet. Nora had insisted on putting Julie's hair up, leaving tendrils framing her face and adorning her head was the wildflower garland. R thought she looked like an angel. His angel. He wasn't wrong.

Colonel John Grigio, protective father of the bride and one time misguided shooter of the groom, officiated the ceremony. Wearing his army uniform, he stood between them, on the step above. His hands were folded peacefully in front of him. Those in the wedding party believed that his involvement in this affair would send a direct, positive message to everybody in attendance. This was the new world and it was to be not only accepted, but celebrated. The message rang clear and true for all who were willing to listen.

Marcus stood as R's best man, a step below and slightly back from the groom. He cleaned up well, in a modest suit, wildflowers in his lapel. Nora, of course, was Julie's maid of honor. She stood opposite to Marcus, wearing a soft blue knee length dress. Her hair was twisted up and she held a small wildflower bouquet. Marcus thought she looked radiant and enjoyed looking upon her without her being able to shoo him away.

Snipers stood ready at attention in key points stationed around the upper perimeter of the wedding site. Grigio had ordered them for the ceremony after Nora's market skirmish. Grigio was taking no chances with his daughter's life. He did, however, position them carefully so that they were well hidden and would not spoil the cermony.

There was no mention or hint made of R's previous state of being. However, it was in the minds of all in attendance that day. The fine, upstanding young man now before them had, a mere eight weeks ago, existed as a shambling, brain-eating Corpse. He was now a fully rejuvenated human, joining his existence to another human being. In short, they felt as though a miracle was taking place.

R's nervousness had soared to new terrifying heights. He kept wondering if, at any moment, someone was going to protest and ruin everything he and Julie had worked so hard for. No one did. He still waited. He thought he might have a heart attack and die all over again from the stress. Then he remembered Nora's bathtub advice and decided to keep his eyes on Julie and no one else.

Julie was calm and serene as moonlight. She stood still with a warm smile on her face. She never looked away from R. Her confident, loving presence seem to hold him up and steady him until his nervousness drained slowly out of his toes, leaving him peaceful.

The ceremony began.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God, to join this man and this woman in the bonds of marriage."

Colonel Grigio accepted R and Julie's union and sought to exude that confidence and approval to the gathered crowd. He chose simple words and never faltered in his speech. The crowd watched in captivated silence.

"Julie, do you choose R to be your husband?"

Julie smiled like the sun and replied confidently, "I do."

"Then repeat after me. I, Julie, take you, R, to be my husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death parts us."

Julie repeated the words and reached for his left hand. R was so intently experiencing the moment that he nearly raised his right to her. Julie placed the ring and gave his fingers an extra squeeze before letting go. They shared a knowing smile between them. It was alright.

"R, do you choose Julie to be your wife?"

R locked his gaze on Julie's beautiful blue eyes. "I do."

"Then repeat after me. I, R, take you, Julie, to be my wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death parts us."

R carefully spoke the vows as he took Julie's hand and turned her ring facing toward her as a symbol of their special commitment.

"What God has brought together, may no one separate," Colonel Grigio intoned, looking out over the crowd. They waited, expectantly.

"I, Colonel John Grigio, now pronounce you husband and wife and present you to . . . us."

The gathered crowd applauded and many cheers lifted into the air from everyone gathered as R and Julie shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Julie could feel R's lips trembling and as he touched her cheek, he gently brushed away the happy tears he discovered there.

People shook hands, hugged, and clapped each other on the backs. Many people were crying, but the tears seemed to be of happiness. John Grigio turned away for a moment and wiped at the corners of his own eyes. He thoughtfully twisted his own wedding band around his finger for a moment, remembering his precious Diane.

An informal reception was held on the grounds outside the house. Though the world was being exhumed, Colonel Grigio could not bring himself to welcome strangers all the way into his house. His pragmatism could not be overruled even on his daughter's wedding. It was a beautiful day to be outside anyhow. No one gave it any thought.

A small spread of food was provided by the well-wishers. Since most people usually felt disinclined to share their salvaged food stores, these offerings came as a welcome surprise. Even more surprisingly, the canned and few fresh food items lay in decorative containers. When asked, most people just shrugged their shoulders and insisted they had found the fancy dishware lying around with everything else. But there was a gleam in the eye of everyone present. There was even champagne and wine available.

Another surprise awaited the wedding party and guests. Some of the people in the audience came bearing guitars and other musical instruments that they had rescued from extinction. They played a variety of songs with varying degrees of success to the appreciation of all. The children in the crowd and even some adults danced for the first time in years. People seemed to forget for a moment that the world had, at one time, been on its way out. Or, perhaps, they were celebrating because it had been and was no longer.

It was undeniably clear that the people were embracing the warmth and hopefulness of the event. Moved at the show of acceptance and effort being made by these people, many of whom they did not know, Julie and R humbly thanked those gathered. They were rewarded with additional cheers and applause. The entire experience was a little overwhelming.

As it so happened, Julie simply could not bear to throw her fresh wildflower bouquet. A small plastic bouquet was quickly found and she threw that instead. A young teenage girl Julie did not recognize caught it and sent a meaningful look to a boy about her age who laughed nervously and darted away. She chased him through the crowd and disappeared. Good natured laughter followed them and the celebration continued.

At some point during the festivities, Marcus found R and put his left hand on his best friend's shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes. They did not speak. They did not have to. It was all there. Then Marcus held out his right hand for a shake and after obliging, R hugged him, this time out of happiness instead of crushing despair.

After a while, the well wishers began to depart. Some helpful women in the crowd took it upon themselves to portion the food out so no one left with an empty stomach. People expressed their final congratulations and left to return to their regular lives. They would remember this day, and the events leading up to it, and retell the stories for many years to come.

Near the end, Colonel Grigio caught a few quiet moments with his beloved daughter and her new husband.

"Everything seems to be going well here," he casually stated. "I'm going to be out in the field for the next few days. I just wanted to say goodbye for now. I love you, Julie. I'm very proud to be your father."

He hugged his daughter tightly, then turned to R as Julie once again wiped at her eyes.

"R, you've proven yourself to be quite a valuable human being. Thank you for bringing the light back into my daughter's eyes. You're a good person."

They shook hands and R felt a lump growing in his throat. John Grigio politely excused himself from the festivities and departed. R and Julie looked at each other, well aware of the real reason her father was staying away. They shared a blush of anticipation at the thought of finally physically consummating their union.

Soon after, they went into the house. Nora had already changed clothes in preparation for her evening working in the medical tent and left. They were alone in the house. Ascending the massive staircase slowly, they walked close, their bodies lightly touching. Entering their room, they closed the door and locked it. They stayed there for quite some time.

* * *

**Hopefully that was a nicely sappy wedding. They deserved it, right?**


	3. Chapter 3: Grand Master Genius

I do not own Warm Bodies. It's just awesome.

R and Julie: The Simple Life

* * *

Chapter 3: Grand Master Genius

R and Julie continued to live in her father's house. In Julie's mind, there was no reason to find another place. The house was plenty big enough for them to share with Nora. Many rooms were never even used at all. Julie felt it was basically their house more than her father's because he still only stayed there a few nights a week anyhow. R didn't care where they lived as long as they were together.

There was, however, a slight room change.

R and Julie's bedroom became private property a few days after the wedding. It was all Nora's doing. One day, when the door was wide open, she casually strolled in. Julie was busy rifling through a pile of clothes on the floor and R was lying on the bed on his stomach, reading something in "R's Big Book of Icky, Sticky Human Stuff". Nora leaned against the doorframe and spoke.

"Hey you guys, let's go hang out in R's old room. This place smells like sex and candy."

Julie gasped, _"Nora!"_ and R dropped his book on the floor, stunned.

It landed with a thud as Nora continued, undeterred. "What? It does! I wish _my_ room smelled like that . . ."

"Nora! Oh my gosh," Julie facepalmed herself while R averted his eyes in embarrassment and scrambled to pick up his book while steadily turning crimson.

And thus it was that R's old, little used bedroom became their new common room. There was actually more space in there because it was so empty. The IPod and record player traveled back and forth as needed. There were no special smells. So it actually worked out quite well.

* * *

One day after a long shift of food salvage work, Julie walked home alone in the rain. She didn't really mind. It was kind of relaxing. Nora was already home, having completed an early shift as a medical attendant. R would arrive later after his work detail ended. Julie exchanged her drenched clothing for dry and as she towel dried her hair, she heard familiar sounds. Music, loud and clear, emanating from the common room. She peeked in.

"Sweet Home Alabama" may not have been exactly her cup of tea, but when Nora got silly and started dancing to it, Julie couldn't resist. Soon they were dancing, laughing and twirling each other wildly. In the middle of the song, they finally noticed R. His tall, lanky form leaned against the door frame, one foot crossed over the other, arms crossed over his chest, a big, open grin on his handsome face, watching their goofy spectacle.

_Mmm, so alive._

Julie beamed at him. She just loved it when he forgot to be self-conscious and keep his mouth closed. When he smiled like that, he revealed his crooked teeth. They were so irresistible to her. She looked at Nora and Nora looked at her. Together the giddy girls grabbed R and pulled him into their raucous with delight. He chuckled and spun them both and allowed himself to be spun a little but never quite found it within him to exactly dance.

When the IPod switched songs, the theme continued with Journey's "Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'". Though this also was not exactly their cup of tea either, Julie and R found themselves moving closer, slower. Julie started to tingle and she noticed R's breathing had gotten heavier. She managed to pull her gaze away from the deep desire in his eyes long enough to notice that Nora had slipped quietly from the common room.

It was a good thing too because they never made it through the end of the song. They barely made it across the hall to their room.

Quite some time later, Julie searched out Nora downstairs in the kitchen and apologized for the abrupt intermission. Nora waved it away, unconcerned.

"Are you kidding? What else are you to do with a song like that?" she winked.

Julie hugged her. She loved Nora. They had become friends at sixteen, stuck through the apocalypse and everything thereafter together. Nora was special to her.

"So . . . is it Marcus or Kevin? Or somebody else?" Julie inquired, changing topics.

Nora laughed and shook her head. "I don't know. I think Marcus is just like that with everybody. And Kevin . . . "

She stopped and shrugged. "Kevin, is just Kevin." She shrugged again and Julie rolled her eyes.

"Stop shrugging, Shrugger," Julie reprimanded, throwing a dishtowel at her. Nora caught it and giggled.

They sat for a while, chatting about different things. Much to Nora's disappointment, Julie adamantly refused to divulge any intimate details about her and R's personal activities. Her rising blush said what she wouldn't though, and Nora was glad for them both.

* * *

"Um, Julie? Why are there birds on strings hanging from the doorknob?"

"Huh?"

"Come here."

R stood on the threshold of their bedroom, the door ajar, staring something on the doorknob. Julie walked over and looked down.

Two small felt birds hung from strings on the doorknob. One bird had a light blue body with dark blue and light green wings. Its beak and tail were light green too. The second lovebird had a yellow body with orange, blue, and red wings. It had a red beak and a dark blue tail. The birds' beaks contained magnets and could attach as though they were kissing.

Julie picked them up in her hand. They were light, soft, and completely adorable. "What are they?"

_What are you?_ Echoed in R's mind. He brushed it away. _I bet this has something to do with Nora._

They found Nora in the common room, looking rather innocent, reading a medical book. She looked up and grinned impishly as they entered the room.

"Hey, Nora." Julie said, holding out the birds. "What are these?"

Nora's grin got wider. "Why, they're bird ornaments, of course. For my lovebirds."

Nora rose from the couch and approached the two of them. Taking the lovebirds from Julie's hand, Nora held them up.

"See, the yellow one is yours for your hair and the blue one is R's for his eyes."

R tried to understand. "Um, okay?"

Nora continued, excited to unveil her brilliant idea. "And when you need some, how do I say, _private time_, you hang them on the doorknob and no one will interrupt you."

Julie looked flustered and R tried to maintain his dignity by pretending he was invisible. _Don't giggle. Don't giggle. Don't giggle._

"Nora!" Julie gasped.

Nora looked nonplussed. "What? You're married now and . . ."

"But, birds?" Julie questioned.

"Well if you prefer to be _literal_ about it, it might take a bit more time to find a big giant . . ." Nora began, suggestively.

"_Nora!"_ Julie felt her blush rising from somewhere around her toes and R lost his battle with dignity and burst into laughter.

"Plus," Nora continued, unabated. "You can have an unspoken code. If one of you is, _interested_, let's say, you put your bird on the door. When the other person sees it, then they can either bring the bird inside as a 'no' or put their bird with it as a 'yes'!"

Julie was completely flabbergasted while R remained incoherent with laughter. Nora stood holding the birds aloft, proud of herself, a grand master genius in her own right.

R suddenly reached out and snatched his lovebird out of Nora's hand.

"This'll do fine. Thanks!" He declared quickly and started to exit the room.

He made it all the way to door before turning back slyly. _Okay, I'm going for it._

"Do we have any superglue?' he inquired. "I'm permanently attaching mine to the door."

"_R!" _Julie howled, nearly purple with embarrassment.

She snatched her bird from Nora and threw it at R, mortified. He caught it deftly and ran off down the hall with both birds, still chuckling.

Julie hollered, "R, come back here!" But there was more laughter in her voice than yell.

Julie turned back to find Nora on the floor breathlessly hysterical.

"Nora," she exclaimed, unable to squelch her giggles. "Oh, you are so wicked!"

Nora wiped tears from her eyes. "Good idea, though, huh? Oh my gosh, can you believe R made a joke like _that_?! Ha!"

From the stairs, Nora heard R say, "Hey Mr. Grigio. Do you have any superglue?"

"Pardon? What for?"

"Well, sir. . ." R began mischievously.

Julie bolted from the room. _"R!"_ she yelled through her laughter.

Nora was left sitting happily on the floor of the common room. _Oh yes, I am that good,_ she thought, feeling quite pleased with herself.

The lovebirds proved very useful. They stayed on the doorknob quite a lot, actually. Together.

* * *

**Oh yeah, Marcy Playground. I totally went there. And a few other fun places. Did ya like it? Come, leave a review. I dare ya. Just go for it =)**

**Many thanks to Lady Shaye for the excellent review! Yeah, they are definitely having some fun now, huh?**


	4. Chapter 4: Rage and Serenity

I do not own Warm Bodies. It's just awesome.

R and Julie: The Simple Life

**(Warning: The first part of this chapter is rated M for gore. Just to be safe.)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Rage and Serenity

R and Julie were standing near the medical tent, talking to Nora, when the woman was brought in. She was being carried carefully by soldiers who were afraid moving her would kill her. It just might, but they had no option. She was moaning softly, too weak for any other action.

The medical attendants rushed to the woman's aide. They worked very hard to save her life. Julie instinctively moved to the woman's side. The woman was skeletal, her ragged, soiled garments hanging off her. She smelled of sickness and approaching death. At one time, she had been a recovering Corpse. No more. There was no recovering from what had been done to her.

Julie touched her hand carefully. The woman flinched away, then opened her eyes. One bloodshot eye was dead and useless, having been sliced multiple times. The other eye focused weakly on Julie. She clenched Julie's hand and Julie noticed in horror that some fingers were missing, bloody stumps oozing down onto her skin.

"He told me he'd take care of me. I just wanted to feel alive. To be alive," she rasped. Then, against all the efforts of the medical attendants, she died. Her sallow hand fell limp in Julie's. Julie bowed her head and cried.

There was a monster in their midst. It preyed ruthlessly on optimism and hope. It was a Boney in human flesh. But worse. It was a human with a Boney soul.

During Julie's interaction, R chased down the soldiers and confronted a harrowed-looking Kevin.

"Hey! What's going on?" R demanded, dread forming like ice in his bones.

Kevin avoided R's eyes. "I'm sorry, that's classified."

R growled a rather coarse expletive he'd learned from Marcus and added, "Come on, Kevin!"

Kevin drew a deep breath and reluctantly pointed at a man being restrained by soldiers several yards away. "See that guy? He did it. Some neighbors reported strange sounds and bad smells coming from his apartment. We checked it out and found a couple of dead bodies and her. She had been chained up for awhile. Withheld food and water. Tortured. Parts cut up and parts cut off. Parts burned. When we picked her up, metal things . . . fell out of her . .." Kevin's face blanched and he couldn't continue.

Turning on his heel, R marched over to the man and his guards. The man looked to be unassuming, in his late twenties. Like anyone that might be seen in passing. As R approached, he could hear the guy talking in a calm, even tone to the soldiers.

"Come on, man. She wasn't really a human anyway. Call it a . . . scientific experiment . . . for posterity. Like working on a cadaver in med class."

Reaching the man and his watchmen, R lunged forward and smashed his fist into the man's face with everything he had. R heard a voice screaming and realized it was his.

"How could you do that?! What is wrong with you?!"

The guy hit the ground unconscious, as R was restrained by soldiers. He lunged forward again as they pulled him back. His usually peaceful countenance was twisted into a visage of rage and hate.

"Humans! You're supposed to try to be better! These 'cadavers' just want to be human! They just want to be alive!"

R was fully aware he had lost control of himself and he didn't care. In his mind, he could see himself smashing the monster's head into the ground over and over until his skull crumbled into dust.

"You sick, twisted excuse for a human being! You don't deserve to be a human being! You're a Boney in human form! You're worse!"

The soldiers were struggling with R. He didn't possess superhuman or even weird Corpse strength, but he was in a fury, a rage.

"R! Stop! R!" someone called into his ear. It was Kevin, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Stop! You're scaring people! Don't make it worse! R!"

R stopped struggling and was led away from the scene. He was aware people were watching him, wide-eyed and whispering. He didn't care.

Kevin spoke, quieter now. "We will deal with him. He's a monster. He will answer for his actions. I promise."

R stalked off, still furious. Sick in the pit of his stomach. Normally, he was a peaceful person. The violence that had just taken place threw him back to the darkness of his zombie rage days. If he could, he would have murdered that horrible creature. With no guilt or regrets. People like that didn't deserve to live.

R went home without notifying Julie or anyone else. His stomach churned in rage. He threw up repeatedly into the toilet. He felt sick, felt a terrible, bleak hopelessness. Unable to wreck havoc on anything in the house, he confined himself to a chair in his and Julie's room. He stared at the floor, seeing nothing, feeling nothing but the rage.

Julie found him there later, still sitting. She attempted to scold him for abandoning her until she saw the look in his vacant eyes. She knew what had happened, having been informed by Kevin and several on-lookers. She felt a quiet fear within her and prayed R would return to her soon. She brought him food that he did not eat and water that he did not drink. She stayed near him, busying herself in the room. Quiet. Supportive. There.

Eventually, right before bed, R spoke quietly. It was a single question.

"How can we live in a world where people do that?"

She had no answer for him. He did allow her to touch him, guide him to bed, hold him, until they both fell into uneasy sleep.

* * *

A few days later, Julie and Nora were in charge of caring for some children while their adults were working salvage. It was raining. They sheltered in a relatively comfortable building where people routinely gathered to escape unfavorable weather. Julie had requested this work detail of her father in the hopes it would lift R's depression. Colonel Grigio had agreed, secretly proud of R's actions and now concerned for his mental well-being.

Several children were coloring pictures. They lay on their bellies on the floor, various old coloring books spread out before them. A few were humming tunes to themselves. Among them was the pale, blond girl who had gifted a wildflower head wreath to Julie on her wedding day.

Nora was coloring and humming along with them. She often stopped to praise their art and offer encouragement to those struggling to color properly. She believed that coloring was a soothing exercise and helped strengthen their fine motor skills. They colored, chatted, and giggled happily together.

Julie was also on the floor, sitting cross-legged with a child in front of her. This was the dark skinned boy who had gifted the wildflower bouquet to her on her wedding day. He sat, back to her, a copy of the alphabet in front of him. Every so often, he would trace a letter with a small, thin finger.

They played a simple game. Julie would slowly draw a letter with her index finger on his back. The boy would study the alphabet chart and try to guess the letter. When he got it right, she would "erase" the letter and begin a new one. When he got it incorrect, she would "erase" the letter and "write" it again on the palm of his hand.

He got more right than wrong. Julie sweetly encouraged him with high fives and verbal reassurances. His shy smile was proof that the positive message was getting through. The game also provided another significant benefit. Contact. Simple, human contact.

R watched them for a while, from a distance, seated in a chair. His wounded soul battled between rage and serenity.

Rage because these precious children and women could easily be targeted by one of the sick nutjobs society seemed to randomly produce. After the horrible incident with "The Experimenter", it seemed to R that he could see potential evil everywhere he looked. He wanted to destroy any wicked, dangerous people who wished to do harm to these precious souls.

Serenity because the children looked so innocent and free. Growing up in a grim, post-apocalyptic world should have robbed them of their capacity for joy and fun. Yet here they were, coloring pictures and humming. They were even welcoming recovering Corpse children into their midst quicker than any adult R had seen. It gave him hope for the world.

In the end, he tried to reach out for serenity because it soothed the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was hard to put the rage down. It was so much easier to hold on to it, close to his heart. Almost comforting, in fact. But he did try put it down. For himself. For Julie.

The recovering Corpse girl spotted him and left her work, running over to him.

"Billie," she announced quietly, patting her chest.

R patted his own. "R," he responded.

"Come and play." She took his large hand in her small one and guided him over to the coloring group.

"R," she offered in her tiny voice to her new friends and pointed at him. They waved, spoke, grinned, and went back to work. R sat down next to her, feeling a bit out of place among such small, innocent people. Nora looked over and winked at him. He sent her a tentative smile. From her spot, Julie mouthed _I love you_. He mouthed it back.

Billie offered him a drawing of a sunrise and a randomly plucked crayon from the pile.

"I'm not very good at coloring," R whispered to her.

She smiled happily at him and whispered back conspiratorially. "It's okay. I can teach you. I'm getting very good."

He looked at the picture. _Sunrise. New beginnings. How appropriate. _He began coloring. Billie helped.

* * *

**May you and yours live in safety and peace all your days. =)**


	5. Chapter 5: Just Maybe

I do not own Warm Bodies. It's just awesome.

R and Julie: The Simple Life

* * *

Chapter 5: Just Maybe

It was a warm, sunny day. R didn't notice. He walked by himself, his head down, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. He was still recovering emotionally from "The Experimenter" experience but it would take time. As long as he showed an attempt at progress, Julie was willing to let him take his own pace. He was grateful for the space.

Words floated through the air and found him. ". . . don't know the purpose of our world ending so many years ago. Really, at this point it doesn't matter. What we can understand is our purpose in the world we have now."

R noticed a group of people gathered together on the grass several yards away. R approached cautiously. The small cluster appeared to be comprised of a variety of people; some humans, recovering Corpses, and newly reborn humans. They sat quietly, listening to one man perched on a tree stump, elbows on knees.

R inched closer, concealing himself under a shade tree. He felt suspicious of everyone and everything these days so he was aware he might not be experiencing an appropriate emotional response. He continued listening. The man's tone was casual, pleasant.

"Some us have always been human. It is our responsibility and privilege to care for and help those in our midst who need our help and guidance. I, for one, feel grateful for the opportunity to help those who need it, whatever their previous lives."

The man paused, gathering his thoughts. He ran a hand through his thinning grey hair.

"Some of you are recovering from a condition others of us can never begin to understand."

A few in the crowd shifted nervously, wary of being targeted as non-human.

"We are grateful for your rebirth. We can learn so much from you about the joy of just being human. The wonder of life. The opportunities of redemption. We all have it inside of us every day. We need your inspiration to help us."

The crowd visibly relaxed and R thought he could see a touch of relief and wonder on the faces of the recovering Corpses and newly reborn Humans.

_They didn't know they were important and needed_, he thought. _I didn't know I was either for a long time. I knew I wanted to be. To somebody._

"This is a chance for all of us to be reborn. We can work together to create a new world we can be proud of. God has put in each of us a spirit to change ourselves and our world for the better. Together, we can help each other and take care of each other. Each one of us deserves that chance."

People glanced at each other tentatively. It was clear they felt hope for themselves and toward each other. R took another step forward, hope knocking on the door of his damaged, still healing soul.

"In light of recent events, it seems that Darkness is trying to destroy this new world. It can make our hearts ache and feel broken, our faith and our lives pointless."

_Yeah, tell me about it_, R thought. _At least as a Corpse, I had an excuse. Hey, I'm dead. Of course I feel this way._

The speaker continued. "If we just roll over and give up, Darkness will win. But if we help each other, take care of each other, care about each other, we can beat Darkness. The world will become a better place if we choose to work to make it so."

The man clasped his hands together in front of his chest. He bowed his head and spoke sincerely, quietly, with no pomp or self-importance in his demeanor. He spoke as though to a trusted friend.

"Dear God, we are grateful to be alive. We know you allow us the freedom to choose our own actions. I pray for these good people here and for myself. I pray we will take opportunities to help and support each other. I pray that we will allow ourselves to see the wonder and beauty this new world has to offer. Amen."

Some people murmured agreement, some simply wiped at their eyes, and nodded. The man opened his eyes and gazed at those gathered.

"Thank you for being here today. Thank you for listening. Thank you for reaching for the Light. Please take the Light and carry it with you. It will help you push away the Darkness. Be kind to those you come in contact with. Accept each other. Help each other. Love each other. Do what you can where you are."

He stood and offered his hand to help up the woman nearest to him, a recovering Corpse. She rose and hugged him. He hugged her back and let her go.

The gathered people dispersed slowly, most walking in twos and threes. No one left alone. R hesitantly approached the man.

The man turned and saw him. "Hello."

"Hello," R stood for a moment, unsure of what to say next.

The man spoke again.

"I've seen you. You're R," he said, conversationally.

"Yes. Who are you?" It almost like he was interrogating the man. He wasn't sure if he meant to.

The man smiled openly. "My name is Fred. I used to be a minister in this city before everything changed."

He stopped for a moment, gazing off into the distance. R waited. He was good at waiting.

"I decided to come out here in the hopes of doing some good. This new world just doesn't seem to fit into neat, little, packaged boxes anymore. it doesn't seem right to insist people conform to the ways of the old world now. I don't ask anything from them except to be kind to each other. I'm doing what I can where I am."

R considered the man for a moment. Finally, he reached out and shook his hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, R. Thank you for beginning the change. You are a beacon of hope to everyone looking for it. And you throw a serious punch, I've heard."

R flinched slightly and looked away. "I couldn't help it. He hurt people for his own pleasure. He was evil."

Fred, former clergyman, nodded and spoke again. "Normally, I promote peace instead of violence. However, in this case, I believe an exception can be made. It actually inspired a lot of people. If you, a former Corpse, cared so much, then they, always human, should feel as much."

"I struggle to let go of my rage. I struggle see anything but the evil. It hurts."

Fred spoke quietly. "That means you're human. Maybe more human than some. Give yourself time. If you want, you can overcome that rage just as you overcame your Corpse state."

"So you're saying that just believing in something bigger than me makes all the pain magically go away?"

R didn't mean to sound sarcastic, but he thought he did. Still, it had to be said. And he really didn't care what he sounded like.

Fred smiled patiently, "Of course not. That's ridiculous."

_Uh huh. That's what I thought_.

Fred continued, "But sometimes it gives you the strength to begin to overcome your pain and move past it. To do whatever you need to become stronger, better, more at peace with yourself."

_Oh. Okay. Well, I guess that makes sense._

R looked the man in the eye. "Thank you. Again."

"Of course."

R walked away, considering what the man had said. _Just maybe there is hope. I'll have to think about that._

* * *

Another warm, sunny day. Julie and R were at the park, watching the children play. Julie had volunteered to supervise the children again for a few hours while their adults were salvaging supplies. R had come along to take part in society and soak up the sunshine.

The children were playing randomly now. Earlier, Julie had attempted to teach them "Duck, Duck, Goose" but they kept whacking each other across the head too hard when it was time for "Goose". Julie was afraid someone was going to get smack cross-eyed so she sent them out to run.

R was relieved. Julie had coerced him into sitting in the circle during the game.

_Man, those little kids hit hard_, he thought, rubbing his sore head.

It was a beautiful thing to see the 'normal' children so easily accepting the recovering Corpse children. They seemed to just take the world at face value. As long as the recovering Corpse children did not gnaw on them, they were content to play all day.

So far, no 'normal' or recovering Corpse child had bitten anyone. Knowing children, it was a successful day.

Nora came strolling up with her hands in her pockets and a light blush on her face. Next to her was a person Julie did not know. R thought he looked vaguely familiar. Marcus would have recognized him immediately.

Nora's companion was a tall, slender, dark skinned young man. He had a close, short cap of black hair with a connecting jawline beard and a light dusting of a mustache. His eyes were dark and usually expressive. He was definitely an intriguing individual.

He was also a recovering Corpse who enjoyed watching sunsets over lakes. He found them awe-inspiring, the best part of his day.

"Hey, you guys. This is Ben. Ben, this Julie and R," Nora introduced.

Ben smiled first at Julie, then at R. "Hey. Pleasure," he said to them.

After a few minutes of chatting, Ben politely excused himself, citing work detail as his reason for the abrupt departure.

"See you tomorrow, Nora?" he asked, hopefully.

Nora gave him a bright smile. "Sure. I'll be at the medical tent."

"Okay. Bye." Ben appeared quite pleased as he walked away. Nora watched him go and turned back to her friends. Julie stared quizzically at her, eyebrows raised.

Nora acted innocent. "What?"

Julie spoke casually. "So, I guess it's not hard to meet guys now, huh? Even with the apocalypse and stuff?"

Nora smiled noncommittally. "He's nice. He likes sunsets. He doesn't eat brains anymore. What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Julie shook her head a bit too innocently. "Just wondering what _Marcus_ would say. He seems a bit taken with you and all."

Nora laughed. "Oh, sweetie. Marcus is a bit taken with everyone and everything. You know that."

"Okay," Julie drew it out playfully, "but I think he likes you more than you're willing to admit." She ended in a singsong voice.

Nora rolled her eyes, saying nothing. The blush remained on her face.

Julie continued, "So, that makes Kevin _and_ Marcus _and_ Ben . . ."

R subtly edged back from the conversation and watched the children at play.

_I can tell when girls needs their space._

* * *

**Everybody needs some light. Hope you've got yours. =)**

**Remember the Corpse guy M talked to and then later watched the sunset? I loved that guy so here he is.**

**Can't you just see R getting knocked senseless by little kids in Duck, Duck, Goose? Hehehe. **

**Thanks so much to EpicDuck123 for the review! You're a sweetie!**


	6. Chapter 6: Really Human

I do not own Warm Bodies. It's just awesome.

R and Julie: The Simple Life

* * *

Chapter 6: Really Human

It is a well-known fact married people engage in certain activities together that, left unchecked, have specific, permanent consequences. R and Julie had been well aware of this before they married. There were, of course, measures that could be taken to forestall those consequences if they so desired. They had even sat out on their balcony one night and discussed it at great length.

In light of all changes taking place in the world, R and Julie agreed it was time for a bit of natural life. They felt even though they were not prepared for it, they would be by the time it occurred. R had missed so much life that he did not want to miss anymore and he refused to be afraid of it. He just wanted to live it. Now that he had a human future, he wanted to enjoy it. Julie felt the same.

And so it was that nature took its course two months into their union.

They were washing dishes in the sink. They never used the dishwasher because it required too much unnecessary energy output from the generator. Julie was washing and R was drying the few dirty dishes used in the course of the day. They worked together in companionable silence.

Finally, Julie could wait no more.

"R?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm two weeks pregnant."

The plate he was drying slipped out of his suddenly numb hands. It hit the floor and split into three parts.

_Hmm, one part for each of us,_ Julie thought without knowing it. _Guess that means it's not twins or triplets. That's a relief._

R couldn't respond. He knew what her words meant. He just couldn't speak. Instead, he leaned over and carefully picked up the broken pieces.

Julie tried again.

"We're going to have a baby."

A few more seconds passed. R walked over to the garbage can, opened it, and deposited the broken plate pieces into it.

Julie tried a third time.

"You're going to be a father."

R stopped in the middle of the floor, standing still, his head down. She approached him, unsure what to make of his reaction, or lack thereof. She touched his arm.

"R?"

Suddenly, he swept her into his arms, kissing her with everything in his soul. Relieved, she kissed him back, running her hands through his thick, dark hair. He was shaking terribly as he set her down.

"I love you, Julie," he murmured softly.

"I love you, too, R."

_I really am human._

* * *

Month 2 . . .

"We have some big news to tell you guys," Julie began.

Marcus, Nora, and Colonel Grigio stood in a row, facing them. Nora's right eyebrow quirked and a knowing smile played about her lips. Marcus tilted in his head in R's direction, no doubt formulating a fantastic one-liner in his head. Colonel Grigio set his face and crossed his arms, preparing himself for the inevitable.

"We're having a baby," Julie stated simply, smiling happily.

Nora shrieked, grabbed Julie and bear-hugged her, then dashed from the room. R turned his head and watched her go.

_Is she making a break for it? _

When R turned his head back, Marcus was there, a good-natured smirk on his face. R was vaguely aware that Julie was hugging her dad and he was kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, buddy!" Marcus clapped him on the arm. "That was fast! Name him after his Uncle Marcus, huh?"

Marcus moved off to congratulate Julie. And suddenly, R was face to face with Colonel Grigio, father of the girl R had made pregnant. Right in this very house. They stood toe to toe and the silence stood between them.

The idiot arrived and chimed in at the most inopportune moment. _Oh, dude, he's totally going to kill you!_

_We're married. It's okay. Stay calm._

Slowly, Colonel Grigio raised his right hand. R stood his ground steadily. He even managed to refrain from clenching his jaw in anticipation.

_Well, of course he is! You knocked up his baby girl. He's going to beat you down, Corpse-y! _

_Shut up. No he's not. Don't flinch. Don't flinch. Don't flinch._

Colonel Grigio offered his hand to R. R shook it, relieved he was not about to be destroyed for love.

"Congratulations." Colonel John Grigio even managed to almost smile as he said it. Almost.

_Whew. Dodged that bullet, Corpse-y. _R wasn't really sure which part of him made that comment. Maybe all of him.

Nora burst back into the room, triumphantly holding a thick book up.

"This is for _you," _she announced proudly, offering it to Julie. "I've been saving it for when you needed it."

R read the title even as Nora waved it around. It wasn't easy. Especially when his nerves were frayed from telling his father-in-law he had impregnated his daughter.

_What to Expect When You're Expecting_. _Brilliant._

Marcus appeared at R's side again. He whispered secretively.

"By the way, who's this 'Ben' character I've heard about?"

R gave him a look. "Who's this 'Emily' character I've heard about?"

Marcus looked innocent. "What? She's really good with umbrellas. And she's very pretty. Why?"

R shook his head, smiling. "Talk to Nora. I'm not in this. I got enough to deal with."

* * *

Month 3. . .

She met him as he walked into the common room, her eyes big and beautiful blue and a bit crazy mad.

"Fish fingers and custard!"

_Is this a guessing game? Are we saying random things now?_

"What?"

"I want fish fingers and custard! I'm starving!"

From behind Julie, Nora mouthed 'cravings' and held out her hands, curving them like a pregnant belly.

_Oh right, weird food desires. Got it._

R gave it a shot. "Okay, what's custard?"

Julie eyes turned dreamy as she gazed for a second over his shoulder. He resisted the urge to turn and look to see if giant food was about to devour _him_.

"Oh, it's like pudding . . ."

_Great, now I have to find out what pudding is. It just never ends._

". . . but eggy . . ."

_Oh, eggs. I know eggs. They come out of chicken's butts._

". . . and milky. . ."

_Right. Milk. Cows', um, droopy thingys, um, udders . . ._

". . . and there's all different kinds of ingredients you can put in them. It's just, oh, divine." Julie drifted away into a world of custard.

_Divine. Don't think I've ever gotten that one. Huh. Now I'm jealous of custard and I don't know why._

While R grappled with the concept of custard, Nora tried to help. "Um, Julie, I'm pretty sure there isn't any more custard, honey."

Julie pouted like a child. "Yeah, I know, but, mmmm, fish fingers and custard. . ."

_Do fish have fingers? Hang on. Focus._ "What _are_ fish fingers?"

R really thought he shouldn't ask but he did. Julie groaned with longing.

"Oh, yummy, fish fing . . . um, fish sticks. Sorry. Oh, R, you missed so much didn't you?"

Julie suddenly blinked back tears. R felt even more confused.

_Crying over fish finger sticks? What the . . ._

Nora mouthed 'hormones' and twirled her finger near her temple.

_Okay, fish finger sticks make her crazy. Got it._

Nora signaled him to meet her in the hall. R stepped forward and kissed Julie on the forehead tentatively.

"I'm going to find something you can eat. Sit down for a second. I'll be right back."

Julie sat, wiping her eyes and R followed Nora downstairs into the kitchen.

Nora chuckled, then quietly reprimanded, "You need to catch up on your baby reading. She's having first trimester pregnancy cravings. Makes her want weird food. Then, by the time she gets them, they make her nauseated."

R nodded. "Yeah, last week, she said she wanted a peanut butter and dry Stove Top stuffing sandwich. Whatever that is."

Nora shivered and made a face. "Ugh. Don't ask."

"So, what do we do?"

Nora shrugged. "There's nothing for it. We give her what we've got."

They opened a couple of cans and arranged some food nicely on a plate and added a bottle of water.

Then they stood together, shoulder to shoulder. And argued.

"You take it," Nora urged.

R shook his head. "You do it. You're her best friend."

"You're cuter," she nudged him.

"You're a girl."

Nora played her final card. "You made her pregnant."

_Dang. Wandered right into that one._

He squinted at her, playfully. "I hate you, Nora."

"No, you don't." She squinted back and grinned.

R traveled upstairs and approached his pregnant, beautiful, young wife apprehensively. He knelt next to her chair as she looked at him and smiled, clear-eyed and calm. R smiled hopefully.

"I'm sorry. I'm not crazy," she said quietly. "I just have great memories and some of them involve eating meals with my family. And you don't have any of that."

R stroked her hair, tenderly. "I know," he agreed. "I don't need them. We're making new memories together with this family. And we will with our new family."

He put a hand on her still flat belly. Julie smiled, back to her usual self. R presented her the food, glad the storm had passed.

"Want to eat?" he asked sweetly.

Julie leapt up. "Eww, get that away from me!"

She bolted for their bathroom. He sat back on his heels, offending plate still in his hands. Nora was standing at the door, having narrowly dodged Julie's speedy exit.

"Nora, would _you_ like some food?" he offered.

Nora accepted the plate and, true to Marcus' wedding vows, R went to hold his wife's thick, blond hair back as she heaved up something that was definitely not fish fingers _or_ custard. He guessed.

* * *

**Peanut butter and dry Stove Top stuffing sandwiches are real. And they are _good_.**

**What's your favorite weird food? Come on, speak up. Virtual lollipop if you do!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Devoted Cheeseball

I do not own Warm Bodies. It's just awesome.

R and Julie: The Simple Life

* * *

Chapter 7: The Devoted Cheeseball

Month 4. . .

R's favorite time in Julie's pregnancy was her second trimester. . .

Her energy level was through the roof. Her nausea diminished significantly and other hormones kicked in. The fun hormones. The hormones that had led to her pregnancy in the first place. The unusual part of it was the triggers for these hormones.

"Oh, R! I love it when you brush those sexy crooked teeth! Come here!"

_Can I spit first?_

"Aww, R, look at you folding those towels for me! You're so sweet! Come here!"

_Okay, but we may have to wash those again if you're going to do that._

"Whoa, R, your feet are really hairy! Come here!"

_Are you serious?_

Sometimes he just felt as though he were just trying to keep up . . .

"Octopus!" Julie gasped.

_Stingray! Wait, what?_

Julie froze in the middle of the path they were walking and clamped her hands to her stomach. Fear clenched R's chest. He immediately reached for her.

"What? What's wrong?"

Julie remained still for a moment, then burst into excited giggles and smiles.

"R! I can feel the baby! It feels like an octopus squirming around inside me!"

_Just my luck. My wife is giving birth to a marine animal. Marcus is never going to let me live this down._

Julie grabbed his hand and pressed it to her slightly rounded belly. They stood without moving for a long moment. R focused his entire being on the flesh under his waiting hand.

"There! Feel it?" Julie squealed.

R waited a moment longer. "No," he finally said, clearly disappointed and trying to hide it.

Julie frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Silence stretched out between them for a moment before Julie piped up brightly.

"Don't worry, you will. I'm going to grow the biggest, healthiest baby you've ever seen and you'll definitely feel him. Her. Whatever. Okay?"

R nodded and they continued walking, hand in hand.

* * *

Month 5. . .

"R, do I look fat?" Julie stood sideways, posing in the morning light. It was obvious she was trying to thrust her still-small belly out as much as possible.

_Even as a Corpse, I would have known better than to shuffle into that question. _

"Nope."

Julie grinned. "You liar. I've gained seven pounds already! And I'm gonna get bigger," she announced confidently. "I'm going to get huge and _explode_ with baby! It's going to be great! Our baby's gonna be the most perfect thing you've ever seen!

R smiled affectionately at his excited wife. Leave it to Julie to be thrilled about baby weight gain. _Better than tears anyway._

She put her hands on her hips, a huge smile on her glowing face. Sunlight streamed in the window, bathing her in its warm glow. She looked an angel. A beautiful, pregnant angel.

"You'd better still love me when I'm so big I've got my own gravitational pull," she demanded, laughter in her voice.

"Of course. My life revolves around you anyway." He meant it.

She grinned wider. "Cheeseball." But her eyes were misty and she pulled him close.

* * *

Month 6 . . .

On Christmas morning, Nora, R, Marcus, Julie, and John Grigio split up and worked in teams to distribute food and supplies to needy people around the city. Some were human, some were recovering Corpses, and some were newly reborn humans. Former minister Fred had come up with the idea and anybody who was in need went on his list, regardless of background. He pretty much drafted them into service along with some other people. They didn't mind. It felt right.

Almost every time they attempted to give to someone, the person presented them with baby goodies in return: clothes, toys, blankets, cloths, cleaning items, other assorted supplies. Just found it lying around, the person would say. Thought I'd clean it up and see if you'd want it, they'd casually say. But it wasn't casual. Each item was a symbol, an offering of kindness, of love. It all meant so much, this outpouring of hope.

Overwhelmed with the spirit of kindness shown to the them, they finished their good work and went home. Christmas afternoon was spent together at the Grigio house. They shared a simple meal and exchanged a few gifts. They relaxed and enjoyed each other's company, basking in the glow of peace and happiness.

After a while, R grew restless. He wandered around and found some color markers left over from the child supervision work detail. Inspiration struck.

"Do you trust me?" He came back and asked his wife.

Julie smiled and replied without hesitation. "Yes."

R instructed her to lay on her back. She did, reclining near the tree and he knelt next to her. He gently lifted up her shirt over her growing belly, kissed it, and began to work. She watched, smiling with delight.

R drew on Julie's pregnant belly with the color markers. He drew a tree with different colored lights and a star at the top. He drew packages of presents under the tree. He drew himself and Julie standing next to the tree, holding hands. He drew a little arrow pointing to picture Julie's belly reading "R's Favorite Present".

As R worked, Nora joined in the festivities. She grabbed a marker and pulled up R's left pant leg. On his calf, she drew a Santa Claus carrying a giant bag of toys. Nora's drawing made it really difficult for R to concentrate. He kept getting the chuckles from the markers tickling his skin. His artwork was in jeopardy, but it was okay.

Marcus couldn't resist the temptation. Grabbing another marker from the dwindling pile, he sat down on the floor with them and grabbed Nora's bare left foot. He drew a reindeer with a red nose on it. She struggled to work properly with him tickling the bottom of her foot. After a while Nora paused in her work, looked at her foot, and gasped.

"_Marcus!_ Is that . . . is that . . . _poo_ coming out of that reindeer?!"

"Yeah, it's the Christmas runs. Happens sometimes." Marcus grinned wickedly.

They all laughed and Julie looked over at the Colonel. "Hey, Dad! You want me to draw on you? I'll put it on your back where no one can see," she offered, with a fiendish grin.

John Grigio sat in a chair, peacefully observing the odd spectacle. He smiled, shook his head, and spoke in a serene tone.

"No, no. I think it's enough just to be a witness to this. It may be the oddest Christmas activity I have ever seen. You go right ahead."

_Simple human contact. Acceptance. Love. Peace. Joy. Yeah._

* * *

**Happy holidays and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Keeping Up With Julie

I do not own Warm Bodies. It's just awesome.

R and Julie: The Simple Life

* * *

Chapter 8: Keeping Up With Julie

Month 7. . .

"Julie, what _are_ you doing?"

Julie twisted around to look down at him from her perch. "I'm getting a book, silly. What do you think?" She turned and focused on the ceiling-high bookcase again.

R, six foot two inches tall, stood at eye line with his diminutive wife's shoulder blades. "Julie, please get down."

"I'm fine, R. I can take care of myself, you know," Julie huffed and turned back around, reaching for a high book.

R decided she wouldn't listen to words. He tipped her off the stepstool into his arms. She let out a yelp and threw her arms around his neck. R kissed her on the nose, bodily carried his pregnant wife over, and gently deposited her on the couch.

_I've always wanted to do that._

He spoke, sternly, though there was humor in his blue eyes. "Just tell me what you want, woman. And stop climbing up on things."

Julie's eyebrows went up in disbelief. "I can get it myself, _man_." She stood up and stubbornly crossed her arms over her expanding chest and belly.

R crossed his arms back and replied patiently, "Your center of balance is off. You could fall and hurt yourself and our baby."

"Don't patronize me. My center of balance is fine, thank you very much," Julie haughtily retorted,

R tilted his head at her, eyebrows raised. Then he stretched out his index finger and pushed against her right collarbone just a little. Julie tilted back and sat down clumsily. R smirked smugly at his wife.

"See, I'm right." _Cool, I'm right._

Julie glared at him, then couldn't resist slipping a smile out. "Okay, fine. You can be my serving boy. Now, I'd be very grateful if you'd get me that book. Please."

"Okay." He climbed a step up the stepstool and retrieved the book while Julie enjoyed the view he gave her.

"You're going to regret this, you know," she predicted.

He grinned at her. "I doubt it."

* * *

Month 8

Julie was becoming, well, _round_. She was, and always had been, beautiful of course. Now she was beautiful and really much rounder. Her face was rounder, her chest was rounder (R really enjoyed _that_), and of course her belly was definitely rounder. Her skin practically glowed. Her blond hair was thicker and more lustrous than ever.

Julie was, every single moment, creating life with her own body. R awed at the notion. He had, well, _contributed_, of course, but this part was all her. She was actually growing a tiny little human being inside her. Well, maybe not so tiny anymore.

She was already in love with the baby she was growing inside her. She rubbed her belly often, sometimes comfortingly, sometimes in frustration.

"Alright, little one," she'd announce into thin air. "Get off my bladder. I simply cannot go to the bathroom _again_. Mommy loves you, but scoot over and sit on something _else_."

Julie talked to Baby about all kinds of things. Some of the stuff she said was as much to herself as to Baby.

"This world isn't much to look at now, but it's getting better. It's already had to come back from pretty much nothing anyway. So it's only going up from here, don't you worry."

Nora talked to Baby too. "When you get old enough, we'll have a lot to talk about. Your Auntie Nora will tell you about the birds and the _birds_," she said.

Colonel Grigio talked to Baby. "If anyone bothers you, I'm in charge of men with guns. Just say the word and I'll take care of it." He'd smile and pat the belly affectionately.

Marcus even talked to Baby. "Hey kid," he'd say softly. "This is your Uncle Marcus. Your dad and I have been through a lot together. I'll tell you about it some day when you're like, I don't know, _thirty_ or so. But don't worry. Your Uncle Marcus knows how to have fun. So come on out and we'll get to it!"

Julie sometimes felt like people forgot she was there too. They talked to her protruding midsection and then forgot to talk to _her_.

"Hey," she'd say jokingly. "I'm growing this kid here. What do I get?"

R spent some quiet time every day with just Julie and Baby. He talked to Baby. Baby kicked. He sang to Baby. Baby squirmed. He rubbed Julie's itchy belly with lotion. Baby pushed against his hands. R pushed back gently. It was almost a game. He would press carefully on one part of Julie's belly and Baby would push back. Then he would push on another part, trying to figure out what part he was touching. Baby was getting quite strong.

Julie had good days. . .

"Hey, Mr. Grigio. What do you want the baby to call you?" R inquired curiously one day before leaving for work detail.

John Grigio usually stern countenance softened into butter as he pondered the question. He didn't speak immediately.

Julie chirped up enthusiastically. "How about 'Colonel Pop-Pop'?"

Both R and Colonel Grigio slowly turned in unison and stared, eyebrows raised and mouths agape as Nora collapsed in shocked giggles.

Julie continued on, unabashed. "What? Come on! It's the sound a gun makes and then we can show the baby R's _scar_!"

Julie smiled, confident in her brilliant idea, then hugged and smooched the cheek of her father, then her husband and left, actually _waddling_ from the room. The men stood alone together.

After a moment, John Grigio spoke. "Do you think she's doing it on purpose at this point?"

R shrugged, still dumbfounded. "I just don't know anymore." _Colonel Pop-Pop. Don't giggle. Don't giggle. Don't giggle._

Julie had bad days. . .

After an easy work detail one day, Julie came home. She went straight up to her room and lay on the bed, crying her heart out. R was unavailable, still out on his work detail. Nora found her first and held her while she sobbed.

"Julie, honey, what's wrong?" Nora asked, arms wrapped around her friend as best she could.

Julie wiped at her eyes. "I'm 23 and I'm going to have a baby and all I want is my mom! She should be here. It's so unfair she's not here! Dad misses her and I miss her. I don't even know how to nurse this baby. . ."

Nora gently interrupted. "Remember, honey? Marie said she'd stay a few days and help you. She nursed all four of her kids when formula was still around so she must be really good at it."

"And we have to use cloth diapers because nobody has seen Huggies for _years_. . ."

Nora shuddered. "Well, I know, that's going to be gross for sure, but you know, cloth is better than nothing at all. And we get extra laundry loads to wash them. . ."

"And, and . . ." Julie trailed off, her breath hitching. "And I've got . . . _cankles_! And they _hurt_!"

R appeared in the doorway, confused and lost in the situation.

_What now?_

"R," Nora instructed calmly, stroking Julie's hair and looking at him. "Tell your wife you love her _and_ her cankles."

"Of course," he responded immediately." _Oh man, where's that book? I'm not asking her what 'cankles' are while she's crying like that._

* * *

Month 9

Week 1 . . .

"R!" Julie's call sounded urgent.

He froze in the common room and called out, "What?"

"Do you know where the IPod is?"

R relaxed. "Yeah, it's in our room next to the bed. You wanted our baby to listen to Queens of the Stone Age last night to see what would happen."

_Baby went crazy and kicked me in the kidneys so long I think I peed blood this morning._

"Oh yeah! That was fun! Then I played Primitive Radio Gods!"

_Yup. Baby passed right out._

A pause. Then, "Found it! Thanks!"

Week 2. . .

"R! Help!"

He panicked and dropped the plate he was washing.

_At least that one was plastic._

He found his wife on the couch, face scrunched up. "What? What is it? What's the matter?"

"I've got a foot cramp and I can't reach it," Julie strained to reach the contorted foot.

_I wonder if she's actively trying to kill me._

R took a deep breath and sat down with his very pregnant wife. He massaged the cramp out of the offending foot. He massaged the well-behaved foot. He massaged her swollen ankles and legs. He massaged her aching back. He massaged her knotted-up neck.

He must have done a really good job. Julie searched down the birds, hung them outside the door, and dragged him inside their room for a while.

Week 3. . .

"R! Come quick!"

He literally dropped what he was doing and _ran_.

"Yeah?" Out of breath and panting, heart pounding.

Julie grinned. "Just look at this sweet onesie someone gave us! Isn't it cute?"

R barely resisted the urge to fling the little blue and yellow onesie out of the window.

_I can't take this much longer. I'm going to just die from all the stress._

Julie looked up from her pile of gifted baby clothes and noticed the strain on her husband's face. She dumped the clothes off her knees, maneuvered herself up off the floor, and came over to him. Reaching out, she took his hands in hers. She stretched up and he reached down and she gave him a sweet kiss.

"R, thank you for being fantastic through all this. It's been a long, I don't know twelve, thirteen months of pregnancy (he grinned at that) and you've been wonderful every step of the way. Thank you."

She kissed him again. "I love you, R."

"I love you, too, Julie." _Thank you._

* * *

**"No One Knows" by Queens of the Stone Age. Check it out and go wild!**

**Then listen to "Standing Outside A Broken Phone Booth With Change in My Hand" by Primitive Radio Gods. Weird, but you'll float.**


	9. Chapter 9: Four Hours

I do not own Warm Bodies. It's just awesome.

R and Julie: The Simple Life

**(Rated T just to be safe. Birth is not pretty, you know.)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Four Hours

And finally. . .

"R." A whisper. A gentle nudge.

Nothing. He was dead to the world. Figuratively speaking, of course.

"R." Slightly louder. Firm tapping.

R mumbled in his sleep and scratched his stomach.

Julie leaned over, close to his ear, and shook his shoulder roughly. "R!"

He jerked awake and sat up. "Wha. . . Julie? What? What do you need? What's wrong?"

She looked at him, clear-eyed and calm. "R, it's time."

"Time?" he attempted to blink out his sleep, running a hand absently through his mussed dark hair. "Time for what?"

Julie smiled. "My contractions are four minutes apart. The baby is coming."

R unconsciously glanced at her huge belly.

_The baby's not going to burst out of her popped-out belly button, is it? Wait, what? Wake up, R. Okay._

Then he took a deep stabilizing breath, looking deep into her eyes. "Okay. I'm ready. I love you, Julie."

Her smile grew and she placed a hand to his cheek. "I love you, too, R."

He pressed her hand to his lips before kissing her mouth tenderly. He kissed the baby stomach. Then he leaped up and ran into the bathroom.

Julie watched him go curiously. "R?" she called. "What are you doing?"

R yelled back, "I'm going to pee and brush my teeth before the baby comes!"

* * *

Julie had chosen to give birth at home. Marie served as her midwife, having temporarily moved in the week before in readiness. She had once worked as a nurse. She had also naturally delivered and nursed four children. Marie was rapidly becoming an essential part of Julie's new life. Nora assisted and provided additional support. R never left his wife's side.

Julie wore R's blue and yellow checked button up shirt he had worn when proposing to her, sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She said it smelled like him and was short enough for access during the birth.

Two soldiers stood alert outside the house with walkie talkies and prepared emergency transportation at the behest of the Colonel. John Grigio himself stayed in the house, pacing the floors, waiting. Marcus stayed with him, a quiet support. No smart or suggestive remarks. Just there.

_A man needs some support when his daughter's giving birth to the offspring of a former Corpse, doesn't he? _R thought, grateful for Marcus's quiet presence.

Julie walked. Julie talked to her dad, who seemed to have trouble holding up his end of the conversation. Julie sat. Julie lay on her left side. Julie walked up the stairs. Julie lay on her right side. Julie talked to Nora about Marcus, Ben, and Kevin. Julie walked down the stairs. Julie leaned on R. Julie walked the house several times over. Julie talked to Marcus about Nora, much to Nora's discontent. Julie showered and nearly scalded R to death with hot water because she insisted he be in the shower with her. Julie hummed. Julie put her hair up in a ponytail. Julie sang under her breath. Julie talked to R about music and baby names. Julie pulled the ponytail down because it annoyed her. Julie sipped water and nibbled small bites of food. Julie asked Nora to braid her hair. Julie talked to Marie about nursing and diaper rash. Julie danced to music. Sort of. Julie pulled the braid apart because it annoyed her. Julie walked some more.

_It's exhausting to remain as relaxed as possible, _R thought, watching her go.

As the contractions intensified, Julie breathed deep, regulating breaths. She rubbed her belly in a downward motion and leaned against R, who always stayed next to her or a step behind if his presence was becoming too irritating to her. At times, Julie asked R to massage her lower back or her shoulders. He used a softer or harder touch as requested, grateful to be of some use.

_Except when she can't stand for me to touch her. Or look at her. Or breathe near her._

Occasionally, Julie needed to go to the bathroom and every time R was scared she'd birth to their baby right into the toilet. She didn't. A few times, Julie instinctively knelt on all fours to relieve her pain. R's inner idiot freaked and jumped out the window when she discovered that position. R didn't mind his departure at all.

_Go quick, man. You can't handle this._

At one point, Julie insisted R remove his blue t-shirt so she could use his bullet wound scar from her father as a pain focal point. He did so, refusing to feel foolish.

_Whatever Julie needs._

Then for some reason she couldn't verbalize, Julie became angry at the scar and demanded R put his shirt back on.

_I'm . . . sorry?_

R cooled her face, neck, and upper chest with a damp cloth. He applied warm compression to her lower back aches as she requested. When her water broke, Julie held onto her baby belly and laughed hysterically.

_Our baby's gonna come flying right out here and now,_ R speculated.

It didn't.

After three and half very active hours, Julie felt a strong urge to push. She settled into her designated birthing spot, their bedroom. Some time ago, Nora had procured a large canvas drop cloth and a large plastic tarp to protect the floor from escaping bodily fluids. While Julie had walked the house with R and Nora shadowing her, Marie had arranged these items and otherwise prepared the room. Clean towels and other necessities lay at the ready. The bathroom was prepped and available for the post birth cleaning of mother and child.

It was game time.

_Please help me be strong enough to take care of Julie, _R prayed.

R placed himself in front of Julie and offered her his body for support. She gripped his forearms tightly and he gripped hers to provide extra balance. Marie positioned herself to safely catch the baby. Nora, near her, stood ready to assist.

Downstairs, Colonel John Grigio continued to wear down the floorboards, anxious step by anxious step. Marcus watched him and stayed with him, unable to think of a single thing to say. Truly a first in the world of Marcus.

When a pushing sensation hit her, Julie groaned, teeth gritted. She tried to relax and imagine her baby on a water slide. She pressed her weight forward and down, squatting instinctively. To compensate for their height difference, R went down to his knees in front of her, once again offering up his body for her support.

Dimly, he realized Nora was resetting his knees on a folded towel for comfort. Julie repositioned her hands on his shoulders for better balance and R gripped her arms to support and ground her. As she lowered herself deeper into the push, she pressed her forehead to his, groaning in pain.

R never realized it, but he mirrored his laboring wife's movements during this final stage. When she pushed her forehead into his, he pushed back into hers. When she clenched her hands into his shoulders, he pressed back on her forearms. When she gritted her teeth, he gritted his. When she squeezed her eyes shut, he did the same. He unconsciously moved with her, his entire being focusing on her and what she was doing. Pretty much the way he had always done.

Sometimes, with their foreheads pressed together, Julie stared deep into his clear blue eyes. She tried to lose her pain inside them. R locked his gaze right onto hers, trying to take the pain from her and into himself. He tried. He couldn't. But he tried. Their sweat mingled together and ran down, mixing with all the other fluids neither of them paid any heed to.

Between contractions, R helped her lower gently to the floor to rest her weary muscles. He wiped the moisture from her body with a soft cloth. He gave her small sips of water. He whispered quiet reassurances into her ears. He stroked her damp hair and kissed her forehead. He prayed silently for her and their baby. When the contractions came too fast to lay down, Julie simply held onto him. He took her weight and never complained, not even his head.

When the baby crowned, Julie pushed with all her might. Her eyes squeezing shut, face contorting terribly, and a scream ripping from her throat through her clenched teeth. Tears coursed down her face. R thought she was going to die and experienced a moment of sheer terror. For a split second he _hated_ the baby.

_Stop hurting my wife!_

Julie braced herself, dug her hands painfully into R's shoulders, and pushed again with all her remaining strength. Marie caught the baby as it slipped out. Julie sagged bonelessly, gulping in huge breaths of air. R caught her in his trembling arms and cradled her precious, exhausted body against his. Her arms slid weakly around his neck as she buried her face in his throat and wept quietly in relief.

Nora quickly severed the cord and Marie nodded that the baby was clear. R carefully lowered Julie to the floor, stretched her out, and placed a folded towel under her head. Nora covered her body with a blanket to ease her tremors. Julie's eyelids fluttered and she smiled wanly behind closed eyes. R laid down on his side next to her and tenderly caressed her hair and face.

His whole world shrank to singular sound of his baby crying loudly. Julie opened her weary sky blue eyes and looked toward the sound. After cleaning and checking that all vitals were normal, Marie wrapped the child in a blanket and gently placed the newborn between R and Julie. The new parents cried happily together over their little baby, kissing and stroking the soft face and damp hair.

"It's a boy."

* * *

**Yes, that is correct. Julie is Superwoman. **

**Thanks to Vicky Detos for all your sweet reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10: Precious Three

I do not own Warm Bodies. It's just awesome.

R and Julie: The Simple Life

* * *

Chapter 10: Precious Three

The weary family rested together. Julie unbuttoned part of her soiled clothing and R removed his damp t-shirt. They unwrapped the newborn and nestled together under Julie's blanket. As the boy lay skin to skin with his parents, his crying quieted. He lay still and serene. After a few minutes, he began moving a little, grasping their offered fingers and moving his eyes, looking around.

After the afterbirth expelled, Marie tended to Julie and verified that she was safe to move. R and Julie reluctantly allowed Nora to take the baby while they cleaned up in the bathroom. Nora carried the newborn downstairs and introduced him to his Colonel Pop-Pop and Uncle Marcus. Both men instantly fell in love with the child. Marie cleaned up the bedroom and prepared it for the family's rest.

Julie was too weak to do much but soak in the warm tub. She asked R get in with her and help her. He did. He tenderly washed his exhausted wife as she lay back against him with her eyes closed. Then he washed himself. He helped her dress in comfortable, loose clothing. She brushed her teeth and he brushed out her hair gently.

R's every motion said, _I love you, Julie. You're so amazing. You're so beautiful. You're so strong. I love you._

R's every breath said, _Thank You for this miracle. Thank You for letting her be okay. Thank You for my healthy son. Thank You._

When they came out of the bathroom, R helped Julie into bed. Nora gave the wakeful child to her. When Julie held her son, he started mouthing. Marie guided Julie in beginning the nursing process. R and Nora stood close together, witnesses to new life.

When the baby was done nursing a little, he was given to his father to cuddle again. R carefully held the child to his chest, marveling at the sensation of the tiny human he had helped create.

Colonel John Grigio came in to visit with the new mother and father. He knelt almost reverently by his daughter's bed and took one of her fragile hands in both his rough ones. Tears stood in his eyes. He tenderly kissed her forehead and whispered quietly to her.

"I'm so proud of you, Julie. Your mother would be proud of you, too. You've been so brave and strong. I love you, daughter."

Julie murmured back, "I love you too, Dad. Thank you for being here."

John Grigio stood and turned to R. R was too exhausted to feel his usual faint anxiety so he just stood there with his son in his arms. Nora gently took the baby for another cuddle. Suddenly, John Grigio smiled and embraced R in a strong, sincere hug.

"You've loved my daughter and taken such good care of her every step of the way. I'm proud of you, R. You're a good husband and you're going to be a fine father."

R's tired brain was too stunned to say anything but "Thank you, sir." He did manage to hug him back. It was a tremendous moment between them.

John Grigio hugged and thanked Marie and Nora. He cuddled the baby for a moment before giving him back. He appeared to be rapidly filling his hug quota for the foreseeable future. He even clapped Marcus on the shoulder in a gesture of thanks as they passed in the hall.

Marcus was their last visitor of the evening.

He walked in quietly and smiled at Julie.

"How are you feeling?"

"I just shoved a watermelon out of my lady parts. How do you think I feel?"

Marcus winked at R, who was standing nearby, once again holding his son. "Huh. I still like her."

R smiled, despite his fatigue. "Yeah, me too."

Marcus turned to Nora and held out his hand invitingly. "Ready to marry me and pop one out?"

Nora rolled her eyes at him, smiling in spite of herself. "Not quite yet."

Marcus shrugged and nodded in acceptance. "Okay. I'll ask you again tomorrow."

Marcus stroked the baby's nose lightly, thanked Marie for taking care of his people, and went home.

Marie assured them she would be in the next room if they needed her and then she bid them goodnight.

Nora was the last to leave. She kissed her best friend's forehead and carefully hugged her. She nuzzled the child's nose with hers. She hugged R and kissed his cheek affectionately. Casting the little family a loving smile, Nora left the room quietly and closed the door behind her.

R carefully sat down on the bed and laid their son between him and Julie. Sighing happily, he kissed his wife's lips and then kissed his child's head. He laid his weary body down, gazing at both of them. They were beautiful. It was only then that R allowed himself to feel the full extent of his muscle fatigue. Every part of his body ached. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Julie felt.

"I love you, Julie."

"I love you, R."

"We love you, Baby."

They snuggled up and fell asleep together, their precious family of three.

* * *

"What should we name him? He really needs a name, don't you think? I mean, it's been a few days now."

Julie considered R's reasonable question for a few moments. She carefully shifted her position on the soft couch in the common room.

Julie gazed adoringly at her son squirming and cooing on the blanket next to R. She wanted to get down on the floor with them but, upon more shifting of tender parts, thought better of it.

"Hmm . . . what are you? "

_Is that question going to echo forever?_ R absently wondered. _Probably. Oh well._

Nora, leaning her back against the foot of the couch, came to the rescue with her usual inventiveness. "Well, while you're thinking about it, just call him 'RJ'."

R stroked the dark, downy hair on his son's head. "RJ?"

Nora grinned, replacing a blue sock that had slipped off one tiny foot. "Yeah, son of 'R and Julie'."

The baby suddenly hiccupped and appeared to smile.

The three of them completely melted at the sight of that little round face and those bright blue eyes. Julie thought they belonged to R and R thought they belonged to Julie. Nora believed the boy was a perfect combination of both of them. She was right.

Julie looked to R who gave her an accepting shrug.

She nodded in agreement. "RJ works."

Baby RJ hiccupped again and spit up a little on himself. He looked surprised, then annoyed, then started to cry.

R reached for his wailing son. "Well, for now anyway."

* * *

"So, you've decided to forgo clothing now, I see." John Grigio casually commented behind R.

R, wearing only grey pajama bottoms, turned in the direction of the words. The small child snuggled to his bare chest wore naught but a cloth diaper. A large burp cloth swung lazily from the waistband of R's bottoms.

R grinned cheekily, completely confident in his parenting technique. "What can I say? He likes my skin."

He cradled his son easily in the crook of one arm while holding some food to nibble on with his other hand.

"Then it's a good thing you have a warm body so he doesn't get cold," Colonel Pop-Pop observed, a smile playing about his face as he looked at his grandson.

R nodded, very much at ease with the Colonel at that moment. He felt evolved, together, human. He felt good.

"Yep, that's me. Warm body." _Yeah_.

"Well, _I_ like him shirtless," Julie lightly joined the conversation, fresh from a healing bath. She hugged her father affectionately, exchanging winks with her husband.

Julie happily drank in the sight of her precious son and handsome husband for a moment, then reached for the baby. R acquiesced, a little reluctant to give up his bonding time. Julie placed the burp cloth over the baby's head so she could nurse while still holding a conversation with her father.

* * *

R discovered Julie in their bedroom, dancing around while changing Baby RJ's diaper and cleaning him up a bit. Really shaking it to the IPod music. R stood in the doorway momentarily unseen as she shimmied and made goofy faces to her burbling child.

It was an adorable scene to be sure. There was just one problem for R.

'_Cause it feels so empty without me. I said this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me'_

Julie suddenly realized he was watching her. She threw back her head in laughter and playfully shook her rump at him.

He couldn't help grinning at her antics but there was something else he felt he had to voice.

"Um, Julie? I don't think this is appropriate for the baby to hear."

Julie scrunched up her face at him and then at Baby RJ.

"Oh, he doesn't care. Do you? Do you, RJ? Say _'no, Mommy, I don't.'_ Say _'I'm just glad you're feeling better.'_ Yep, that's what he said."

Julie smirked happily at R and rubbed her nose to her son's. The baby boy cooed at her and flailed her arms up at her. Julie giggled and R couldn't help smiling.

"What is it anyway?" he questioned over the pounding beat.

Julie smirked. "Rap. I usually don't like it, but this one's fun. It's Eminem."

"Really?" R looked doubtful. _Isn't that a chocolate candy she told me about once?_

Julie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, well, you gotta give it a few listens. It gets better."

She resumed her shaking and shimming, while finishing up the cleaning of the child. R shook his head, resigned to his wife's peculiar musical selections. For now.

* * *

**Okay, so Eminem "Without Me" is definitely inappropriate for babies, of course, but can't you just see Julie dancing to it? **


	11. Chapter 11: Fairy Tale

I do not own Warm Bodies. It's just awesome.

R and Julie: The Simple Life

* * *

Chapter 11: Fairy Tale

"I'm going to do baby yoga with RJ," Nora announced, one afternoon.

Julie turned curiously toward her friend. R, sat next to his wife, an arm comfortably around her shoulders. He remembered his only yoga experience.

_Oh no, not Bridge Pose again! Don't shame my son! He's just a baby!_

Nora gestured for the child and Julie handed him over, interested to see what Nora had planned.

"It's easy. You're just stretching out their little muscles from being all wadded up. Watch."

Nora laid Baby RJ flat on his back on a blanket and knelt in front of him, tickling him under the chin. He squirmed and babbled, flailing his arms.

She giggled and gently held his little hands. "This is called Heart Crosses. It strengthens his arms and back," Nora informed her audience.

She gently crossed RJ's arms over his chest, then slowly stretched them out to his sides. She repeated this several times. He resisted a little at first, then relaxed. Nora hovered above him, smiling and talking sweetly.

"These are Bicycles," she continued, talking to the child as much as to his on-looking parents.

Nora held RJ's tiny calves, carefully rotating them in a cycling motion. "This strengthens his legs and stomach muscles."

After a moment, she gently pushed the boy's legs toward his chest and rocked him back and forth a little until his diapered bottom came up off the floor. He burbled at her, eyes bright.

"And this helps his digestive system work better." Baby RJ farted. "See?" His parents and Aunt Nora laughed.

The gassy sensation and sound startled the child, whose blue eyes widened in surprise. He began crying pitifully.

"Well, that's enough for now, I guess. You're almost as good a student as your daddy was," Nora commented.

Julie looked confused. "What?"

"Um, nothing, nothing." R reddened, feeling betrayed by Nora. "Ahem, do you think he, um, needs a change?"

Nora kissed the whimpering child and gave him back to his mother. Then she exited the room quickly, leaving an inquisitive Julie to pry the truth from a reluctant R.

* * *

Baby RJ was having a tough night. He wouldn't stop crying. He had been nursed, changed, bathed, walked, and cuddled. Julie comforted him. R comforted him. Colonel Pop-Pop comforted him. Everyone took turns. Julie almost wished Marie had moved in permanently. If she couldn't have stopped the crying, she could have at least taken a shift.

Julie was laying down, trying to rest before the next nursing. John Grigio had retreated to his quarters to rest as well.

It was time for R relieve Nora. He approached her room and found her quietly singing while swaying around and patting the back of the crying infant.

"Shake, shake, shake. Shake, shake, shake. Don't shake the baby. Don't shake the baby. Oh, shake, shake, shake . . ."

She sang it softly over and over again.

"What are you doing, Nora?" R inquired over the wailing of his son.

She smiled wearily at him. "I'm singing. It keeps me calm. And I'm not shaking the baby. Duh."

_Very clever. I think I'll sing it too._

R processed this and smiled back gratefully. "Thanks, Nora. You're a great aunt."

She smiled gratefully. "You're welcome. Thank you, R."

She kissed the bawling child, patted his father's shoulder, and felt guilty relief as they left for the common room. Then she collapsed on her bed and lay still. The "Shake" song chased her right into sleep.

* * *

Life with Baby RJ could be dangerous at times.

In their bedroom, R held his son up in the air, pressing his lips to the baby's stomach, blowing air onto it. The sounds coming out had Julie actually doubled up on the bed in laughter. R looked up to see his son's reactions and caught a face full of baby spit up. R stood there, stunned, baby sick dripping down his face.

Julie actually howled with laughter, holding her hands over her mouth. Then she took pity on her husband and retrieved Baby RJ so they could both clean up. Dumbfounded, R looked at his wife and child in disbelief.

Julie, still giggling, smiled in pity at him. "Don't worry. You're still handsome to me, Yuck Face."

She dabbed at his face with a burp cloth while still holding the baby with the other. "And when all my parts are healed, I'll show you."

Now this was good news. R grinned and whispered suggestively, "Promise?"

"Promise." She took a swipe at his modest posterior, then turned toward the changing table.

"Okay!"

Happy now, R took a step and felt something under his shoe. Looking down, he saw something odd. Bending over, he picked up a small, wrinkly, brown, cord-looking thing and heard Julie gasp.

"RJ! Where's your umbilical cord, young man?!"

R held it out toward her. "I think I found it."

Over her shoulder, Julie said, "Oh, thank goodness! Put it somewhere safe so we can keep it, okay?"

R tilted his head. "Keep it? But it's dead flesh."

"Yeah. So were you and I kept you," Julie quipped, wiping baby powder on RJ's bare bottom.

R stood shock still, staring at the woman he loved.

_I cannot believe she just said that._

Julie looked at him and winked. "See how well _that_ decision turned out?"

* * *

Julie came home from an outing with Nora. She found R in a chair, reading. Baby RJ was asleep on their bed, looking strangely clean in the middle of the day. A pair of scissors lay on the changing table. That was unusual.

"Hey!" Julie plucked the book out of her husband's hands, sat down in his lap, and kissed him hello for a few moments. He responded to this happily, running his hands slowly up her body and into her hair.

Breaking the kiss, she laid her head on his shoulder contently. "So, how are you doing?"

"Fine. You?"

She played with his fingers. "Much better. It was good to get out and now it's good to be back."

"I'm glad." He kissed the top of her head. "Actually, we had a little drama while you were gone."

Julie sat up wrong, effectively crushing R's bits, and after a painful moment and some re-adjusting, the conversation continued.

"What happened?" she asked, curiously.

R cleared his throat and looked toward his son. "Well . . . he pooped up his back."

"Oh, yeah. Poop happens." She didn't get it. R changed plenty of diapers. Poop was nothing.

"No, I mean, he pooped straight up his back. Right up to the neck! And the weird thing is, it skipped the whole space between his shoulder blades! I still can't figure it out," R concluded, shaking his head.

Julie chuckled. "Aw, poor baby _and_ daddy."

R nodded. "I didn't know what to do. He was _really_ upset! I mean, I was too, but. . . Anyway, I couldn't bear to, well, _pull_ the shirt over him so I cut off the shirt and gave him a bath."

Julie giggled some more. "Well, that explains the scissors. Remember that time I was changing him and he peed on his own face?"

"Yeah," R grinned. "You both cried."

"Well, yeah. I was really hormonal and I thought he was going to need therapy. Oh, he was so mad!"

They laughed quietly together. Julie ran her fingers through R's dark hair. "Do you need some cuddles now, too?" she teased.

R put on his best pitiful face with big, soulful, blue eyes included. "Yes, please."

"Come here."

_No problem._

They stayed close in the chair for a while until Baby RJ woke up.

* * *

R and Marcus walked side by side. Out. In the world. Out. Of the house. Out.

Marcus was looking better than ever. He looked fully human. He sounded fully human. He acted fully human. He was doing well.

"How's Julie?" he asked.

R nodded. "Better. She's stronger, more confident. She practically shoved me out of the house. Said I needed to get out for a while before I drove her crazy."

Marcus grinned. "Yep, that's Julie."

"Yep."

They meandered on, passing people, speaking to some, simply nodding to others.

"It could almost be a fairy tale," Marcus said nonchalantly.

R agreed. "Yeah."

_ Weirdest one ever._

"But who's the princess?" Marcus looked mischievous. "R, are _you_ the princess?"

R laughed and joked, "Yeah, I guess. She even kissed me and 'broke the curse'."

Marcus clapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah, well, you are not gonna look good in any dress, man."

They chuckled at that thought and kept walking.

"So, where's _your_ fairy tale?" R inquired after a moment.

Marcus considered this, then said casually. "Oh, I'm still working on that. I'll let you know."

* * *

The baby was crying. Again. The baby needed to be fed. Again. And there was only one person literally fit for the job. Julie headed toward the baby, clearly aggravated. R watched her go for a moment.

"Julie?" He asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

Julie paused for a moment, holding her precious son in her arms. She tried to hold back her tears but they rolled down her cheeks anyway.

"No, R! I am _not_ okay! I love him but I am so tired of feeding this baby! It hurts! I feel exhausted! My chest aches! I am tired of feeling like a cow! But I have no choice, now do I?!"

Julie stopped as her son cried louder, frightened by his young mother's sudden outburst. She patted him, helplessly frustrated.

"Let me help," R said quietly to her.

Julie stared at him and then growled. "How can _you_ help? Are you, R, currently _lactating_?!"

"No," he responded simply.

"No, you're not! So, no, you _can't_ help!"

She stood there, holding her son, and silently crying.

_It must so be difficult to have to nurse every few hours no matter what you are doing or how you feel._

He sat on the bed and gestured for her to come to him. She did, still crying. He arranged them so she lay with her back to his chest and her arms supported on both sides by his long legs. Their son's crying ceased as he began to feed. R wrapped his arms around Julie so he could help her hold their baby.

She sighed and laid her head back against him, closing her eyes. R nuzzled his face beside hers, whispering tender reassurances into her listening ears. Slowly, her tears ceased and she relaxed against him. He poured out all the love he could to them, this precious little family for which he was so grateful. It was quite a lot of love indeed.

* * *

**This has been a bit of a fairy tale, I suppose. But that's what writing is to me. 'Righting' the wrongs.**


	12. Chapter 12: One Last Song

I do not own Warm Bodies. It's just awesome.

R and Julie: The Simple Life

* * *

Chapter 12: One Last Song

R stood on the balcony, cradling his month old son in his arms. Baby RJ was wakeful and quiet, staring into his father's eyes.

_It's like he can look at me and see straight into my soul._

The setting sun melted into the distant horizon. The evening clouds, tinted magnificent colors, added to the exquisite beauty of the world.

Music floated out from the open door behind him, emotionally powerful and speaking his words for him, as good music tends to do.

'This is my life. It's not what it was before . . .'

_Definitely not_. R thought back to everything that had happened since he first laid eyes on Julie fourteen long months ago. So much. So much he could have never anticipated or hoped for.

'All these feelings I've shared. And these are my dreams that I've never lived before . . .'

_I wanted so much to be this. Even when I couldn't actually express what it was that I wanted. This was it._

'Somebody shake me 'cause I, I must be sleeping . . .'

R held his son aloft, gazing at him, holding him almost as an offering of thanks. _No, no waking up from this dream. No, thank you._

'Now that we're here; so far away; all the struggle we thought was in vain . . .'

_So long alone, trapped inside myself. This, now, is Heaven. Nothing could be better. No matter what Fred says. I simply cannot fathom anything being better._

'And all the mistakes one life contain; they all finally start to go away . . .'

R kissed son's cheeks, his forehead, his nose. The baby burbled, happily touching and caressing R's face with his small, soft, moist hands.

'Now that we're here, so far away and I feel like I can face the day . . .'

_I'm not alone anymore. And I even managed to bring some people with me,_ R thought of Marcus and the others who had lived as Corpses so long and now were actually living and feeling, being human.

'I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today . . .'

He didn't even notice his few shed tears until Baby RJ touched his face again and smeared the moisture there. R sniffed and smiled at his precious son. The child stuffed his tear-covered fingers unceremoniously into his open mouth, eyes bright, cooing at his father.

Julie stepped to his side and gazed adoringly at her men. R put an arm around her and kissed her, his human heart completely full of love and life. She snuggled up against him and they stood together, holding their small son and watching the sun melt down.

Finally, Julie spoke. "Dad said he'd take Baby RJ for a few hours so we could spend some time, just us. I think he wants some Colonel Pop-Pop time."

R watched the sunset, listened to the music, squeezed his son affectionately, and said sincerely, "That'd be nice."

Julie looked up at him with a promise in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Yep. And . . . I have a few ideas about how to spend our time, too."

R turned to her. "Yeah?" he whispered.

She nodded and seductively whispered back, "Yep. But we need to find those birds first."

R grinned and spoke. "Okay."

As they walked back in the room, R caught the final line of the song and the mellow guitar riff that followed it.

'. . .and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today . . .'

_Just R_, he thought. _Yes. I still like it. More than ever. Just R._

* * *

**"So Far" by Staind is the final song here. It was always going to be, from the time I began writing "Human". Check it out. It's completely gorgeous and it just soars.**

**I have enjoyed writing these two stories more than I can express. I tried to stay true to the personalities and rhythms of these phenomenal characters while at the same time allowing them to evolve naturally.**

**R, Julie, Nora, Colonel Grigio, Marcus. The kids. Even that sunset guy. They represent so much about just being human.**

**In my mind, they all live happily ever after. Of course, life has its ups and downs. That's just part of it. The point is, that they _live_. I think that's a quote from some movie or other. It's still true, even so.**

**Thank you so much for reading this opus of mine. I've had a lot of words inside me to let out. You've done well to read them all.**

**May you live and be well. **


End file.
